


Take Me Home

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Bendriel Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Not Amused, Fluff and Smut, Human Benny, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Very slight mentions of non-con sitautions, Wolf Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and raining so hard Benny can barely see what's in front of him.  All he wants to do is go home and curl up under his warm blankets.  His plans are slightly derailed when something white darts out in front of his truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

 

 

 

 

Samandriel’s whole body shuddered under the massive wet droplets darting down hard from the sky. The hunters were relentless, even chasing him in his human form. How they knew he was different was beyond him. He’d never hurt anyone, never drew attention to himself, Alfie didn’t like attention.

 

Surprisingly it was when he shifted that they seemed unable to stalk him, unable to hunt him down. It was a little like they had more experience tracking humans rather than animals. That thought forced a chill down his spine.

 

He finally made it to the main road, well a road at least. It might not have been a highway, which was probably just as well. It was dark and raining and almost definitely impossible to see his tiny body slowly creeping down the shoulder looking for anywhere he could find shelter for the night. His fur was soaked with rain water and he tried to shake it out long enough to gather some of his warmth back, but it was a useless task.

 

Benny cursed softly under his breath, the rain was starting to come down harder and it was becoming difficult to see anything through his windshield.  He had just left his best friend’s house and now he was regretting not leaving early or just staying there entirely.  The cab of his truck was still pretty chilly and he shivered when a burst of cold pushed through his vents.  He reached out to turn on the heat and barely took his eyes off the road when something white darted in front of his truck.

 

“Oh fuck!” Benny shouted, swerving at the last minute to avoid whatever the hell it was.  He screeched to a halt as he fought to calm his breaths that were coming out in sharp gasps.  Thankfully he had spent so much time driving on wet roads that he knew how to maneuver a vehicle out of a fishtail easily.

 

“What the hell was that?” He groaned out.  There was a little white in his rear view mirror and he quickly got out of the truck to see if it was okay.

 

Samandriel’s eyes had began to droop, his body wet, exhausted, and sore. He didn’t realize he was edging into the road until he saw the bright lights headed straight for him. Samandriel rushed toward the other side of the road running desperately to get out of the way. Fortunately the driver tried to stop and swerved enough to let him avoid the spinning tires and he cringed at the thought of someone getting hurt because he couldn’t keep himself awake.

 

When he saw the large hulking form Samandriel began to whimper, almost resigned to his fate if the hunters had found him again. Instead though, the man slowed his pace, his hands up in a gesture that was completely non-threatening. Tentatively he walked closer, shivering under the cold rain and genuinely sorry to have bothered the stranger.

 

“Holy…” Benny hissed when he finally took in the very small wolf.  At first glance it had looked like a puppy because he was so tiny.  It’s fur was dirty and matted but Benny could see just how white it would look nice and clean.  Biting his lip it only took a second for him to shrug off his coat and hold it out to the wolf.  It took a few tense moments but finally the wolf grew close enough for Benny to gently wrap him up.

 

“C’mon, let's get you somewhere warm,” Benny whispered hurrying back to the truck.  Normally he would put something like this in his back seat but the pup was shivering violently and Benny could hear very faint whimpers.  As soon as he got in his seat and buckled up the little wolf curled up against his hip and Benny couldn’t help the huge smile as he covered himself up further with his coat.

 

Samandriel thought was dreaming, he had to be. He hadn’t got a very good look at the man up close but there was no way he was real. A small whine escaped his throat as the thick, warm jacket was curled over his shivering body. The scent was so delicious that it took everything in him not to just lick at the fabric or try to, well...do something even more embarrassing with it. He wanted the smell to stick to his fur and sink in deep where it would never leave him.

 

The warmth of the inside was nice, he could feel his chattering teeth slow to a stop almost immediately, though the rest of him was still trembling from the bone deep panic and the icy rain tucked into his furry coat. He resisted the urge to shake off the excess water, not wanting to make a mess of the stranger’s things.

 

“Shh, almost there little one,” Benny cooed.  It took another five minutes to turn on the road that led up to his house.  It was pretty secluded but he rather liked it that way.  He parked the truck as close to the front steps as he could before pulling the bundle gently back into his arms. The wolf let out a panicked yip and Benny chuckled.

 

“I won’t hurt you, I promise.  I bet you’re hungry,” Benny said making sure he had everything before scrambling out of the truck and practically running to the front door.  He probably should have set the poor thing down but it was shivering so badly Benny didn’t want to.

 

The heat from inside the cabin was undeniably the first thing Samandriel noticed, but once he took his first sniff the scent of the stranger was overwhelming and nearly made him roll over and show his belly immediately. The human probably wouldn’t know what it meant but Samandriel did, even in his wolf form he could feel the draw, the connection calling out to him.

 

_Mate._

 

* * *

 

Benny carried the small wolf into his kitchen and even though he really didn’t want to, he placed the pup on its feet so he could start rummaging through his fridge.  The kibble he had stored away for when his best friend Dean would bring his dog wouldn’t probably go over too well with the vicious little meat eater.  Chuckling to himself he got out a bowl and filled it with the room temperature water.  Laying out a towel from the cabinet he set the bowl down and patted his leg to get the wolf to come over.

 

“There you go, drink up buddy and I’ll make us some grub,” he said petting his fingers through the still pretty damp fur.  He got back up and started rummaging again.  Finally he found a pack of steaks that had been shoved in the back of his freezer.  Quickly he set to work cutting it up into small pieces and making sure to remove the bone.  He set that to the side and made himself a pretty nice sandwich.

 

“Let’s get you in front of the fire yeah?  Get you warm, you’re still shivering poor thing,” Benny sighed.  He felt kinda silly having a one sided conversation with the wolf but it wasn't like it could really answer him back.  Laughing a little at himself he hurried into the living room to get the fire started, the wolf yipped from behind him and he smiled to see it staring up at him with it’s head cocked to the side.

 

“Alright little one you stay here and I’ll get the stuff from the kitchen,” Benny smiled, leaning down to rub it’s cold ears.

 

The touch of his mate was unbelievably settling, the warm fingers against the pale tufts of hair of his coat. He almost whined just from the short distance between them as he watched the man walk away. He stayed though, easily obeying the order and not really wanting to leave the warmth of the fire anyway. When his mate came back he took a seat on a comfortable looking leather chair and Samandriel slowly inched closer to the leg of his jeans and reared back on his haunches to lift his paws up in question as he tilted his head and tried to look pathetic enough for the man to pick him up again.

 

Benny chuckled, his chest squeezing a bit at how adorable the little wolf was.  And now that he could actually see the underneath of his body, he now knew this was a male.

 

“Usually I’d be very against this but c’mon, you’ve had a hard enough night,” Benny said helping the pup onto the edge of the chair, his front paws draping over his right thigh.  He picked up some meat and fed the little wolf, smiling huge when he ate quickly.  How this little guy already trusted him was surreal but Benny wouldn’t argue with it.  He kept feeding him until the wolf started to eat slower, now not so ravenous with hunger.  Benny moved the plate closer and started to eat his own sandwich.

 

Samandriel wriggled his snout a little when he was left to feed himself, but only because the taste had somehow lessened. Although he still picked the meat up with his tongue and chewed it slowly, until his belly was warm and full.

 

Samandriel’s head was nearly buzzing with the concentrated scent of his mate so closeby. If not for the fear that hunter’s would somehow follow him here, put his mate in danger if he changed back, he probably would have already.

 

Benny yawned, his head tipping back a bit. He was exhausted but he still wanted to get the wolf cleaned up before he tucked them both in for the night.  Grabbing up the dishes he eased off the chair and chuckled when the wolf yipped at him almost nervously.

 

“I’m not goin far, you can come with, little one.  Then we’re givin you a bath,” he grinned leading the way into the kitchen.  He washed up the dishes and put them in the drying rack before drying off his hands.  He scooped up the little wolf and smiled when a little rough tongue flicked at his chin.

 

“We needa name for ya,” he chuckled going through the house towards his bedroom.

 

Samandriel yipped playfully, deciding that no matter what his mate called him he’d probably keep it. He was actually excited when they crossed into a bathroom, the idea of playing in the bath was practically vibrating inside of him. Warm water, a clean coat, and the thick calloused hands of his mate twisting in his fur had Samandriel eager to get started.

 

He leaped up into the bath and waited patiently for the warm water to be turned on. He thought about reaching up to do it himself, he was pretty sure he could..but he didn’t want to alarm his mate. Instead he waited as the man gathered up some things and smiled fondly at him. His heart stuttered just a little over that.

 

“You are too precious,” Benny grinned, shaking his head at how excited the pup was.  He was already in the tub even before the water had been turned on.  He got some towels out and made sure the floor was covered before kneeling down.  Thankfully he had just replaced the water heater so it didn’t take long for the room to get steamed up.  

 

Benny barked out a laugh as the little wolf splashed around in the water, yipping up at him playfully.  Benny got some shampoo on his fingers and started to massage it into the wolf’s saturated fur.

 

“Hmmm, how about _Chiot_?” Benny said with a warm smile.

 

Samandriel stopped when he heard the smooth voice roll over the french accent. It was borderline pornographic. Thankfully in his wolf form he couldn’t really blush, but he did happily accept the nickname by rushing closer to the man and eagerly licking at every inch of skin he could get ahold of, mostly cheek and chin.

 

Benny guffawed loudly and gently pushed the pup back into the tub, “I’ll take that as a yes.  Now, let’s get you cleaned up little _Chiot_ and get to bed.  Don’t know about you but I’m exhausted,” Benny drawled, quickly rinsing the pup’s fur of the clinging suds.  He could now see that his fur was completely white with no spots or anything.  He’d seen other wolves in the woods before but none of them had been this pure white.  

 

“I know you’re a guy but you sure are a pretty little thing,” he said softly, pulling the pup into the towel waiting on his lap.

 

Samandriel preened under the compliment from his mate. It had been a long time since he’d heard anything like it. He felt a little guilty for keeping his human half hidden, probably overhearing things the man wouldn’t have said if he were a boy instead of a wolf, but he shook his head. Samandriel knew what he needed to do to keep them both safe and staying a pup was his best chance. At least til morning, then maybe the hunters would be gone, or would have given up by then.

 

Benny got the pup as dry as he could with just a towel but he knew once they were in his nice toasty room, he’d stop shivering again.  The little wolf could easily walk on his own but there was something that made Benny pick him up again, cradling him close to his chest as he stepped towards the bed.  

 

He pulled at the covers and then placed the wolf down on the soft sheets, “Go ahead and get comfortable,” Benny yawned again and started pulling off his clothes until he was down to his boxers.   _Chiot_ was watching him intently and Benny shook his head fondly as he crawled under the covers.

 

Samandriel’s mouth would have dropped open had he been human, though in his wolf form his tongue was just lolling from the side of his mouth. His mate was gorgeous and the sight of his almost bare flesh had Samandriel struggling to stay anchored to his wolf. He nearly shifted back, only the sour stench of danger kept him from it. Instead he curled up against his the warmth of the man’s side and flicked his tongue out to taste just the tiniest bit of skin where the thick neck and shoulder were exposed.

 

That was a mistake, it seemed that all he wanted to do after a teasing lick was to slide his tongue over every inch of the man from head to toe and back again.

 

“Ah, _Chiot_ that tickles,” Benny grumbled out a laugh, his fingers carding through the pup’s fur.  Rolling onto his side he drew the wolf in closer and let out a long sigh as his eyes drooped, his fingers still lazily petting the soft fur.

 

Samandriel allowed himself a few more minutes to just savor the feeling of warm fingers flat against his side. He listened hard and smiled to himself when he could hear that the rain had stopped and there wasn’t anyone close by. He and his mate were safe, at least for the night. He curled even tighter into the sleeping man and finally relaxed enough for sleep to take him as well. The feeling of home, warmth, and mate filling the room around him until the darkness behind his eyes claimed him.

 

* * *

 

Benny woke up the next morning slowly, his mind easing into consciousness as he pulled the warm body next to him closer.  He buried his face into their neck and groaned, they smelled like fresh turned earth and felt incredibly soft.  Benny’s hand petted down and somewhere deep in his mind knew that it should have been fur but instead it was skin.  

Warm human skin.  

 

It took way too long for him to finally realize that he was petting a very human stomach.  Benny blinked his eyes open and stared at the boy laying in his bed, still completely passed out.  When the hell had that happened!  Was last night some alcohol induced dream and instead he’d taken this poor kid home, not remembering a damn thing?

 

No...he didn’t drink last night.  As much as Dean had tried, Benny turned down every beer.  So who the fuck was this kid and where was _Chiot_?  The kid rolled over a bit, his eyes barely even opening but Benny caught a glimpse of pure ocean blue.  The same color the tiny wolf’s had been.

 

“What the fuck!” Benny bellowed scrambling out of the bed so violently he tripped and landed hard on his tailbone.

 

Samandriel was ripped awake nearly violently as he heard the shout and smelled the acrid scent of panic filling his nose. He jerked upright and though his mind was still a little dazed he listened for hunter’s but didn’t hear anything. Confused he tilted his head up toward his mate and blinked.

 

_Blinked._

 

“Fuck, I-I’m, shit I’m sorry.” Samandriel cursed, pulling the covers up, knowing his naked body wouldn’t help anything at the moment. Somehow in the night, in the safety of his mate’s arms he’d turned human again and hadn’t even realized it. He swallowed hard and thought about just shifting back and taking off but that probably wouldn’t have helped the situation. Instead he turned his pleading eyes toward the man and silently begged that things would work out okay.

 

Benny stared up at the kid, his chest heaving with each breath he drew in.  This was impossible, animal shifters didn’t exist, they were just stories that drunks loved to talk about in the bar.  

 

Swallowing hard he slowly got up to his feet.  Those impossibly blue eyes peered at him and Benny felt his heart squeeze.  There was no way he could deny that this kid, whoever he was, was in fact his _Chiot_.  

 

“Explain…” he managed to get out.  He hesitated for a moment but decided he needed to sit down more than keep his space.  And besides, if the kid really did mean him any harm, he could have killed Benny while they slept.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry, I was chased, by hunters. I um, I shifted to get away because they were somehow tracking me as a, as a human,” Samandriel swallowed, his throat burning with apprehension. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what the reaction would be. The man smelled of mate and home but that never guaranteed safety or respect and Samandriel wasn’t sure he deserved any at that point.

 

“I, I must have um, lost control of the wolf while we were sleeping,” he said the last part so low it was barely audible. Shame and disgust was ripping through him. He shouldn’t have stayed, shouldn’t have allowed himself that kindness not when it meant putting his mate through hell apparently.

 

“You were being hunted?  Why?” Benny demanded.  Something burned in his chest at just the mere thought of this kid running for his life.  His anger and confusion were long gone...it wasn’t the kid’s fault anyway.  Benny had been the one to pick him up and bring him here.  Yeah he could have shifted right away but logically, Benny understood he had to have been terrified.  Benny let out a long breath and moved a bit closer, wanting the kid to feel at least a little safe here in Benny’s home.

 

Samandriel pulled away, it wasn’t that he was scared of the man but he didn’t want to accept the gesture, not when he’d probably put them both in danger. The hunters wouldn’t go away, he was almost sure of it. No matter how much his wolf had hoped they would.

 

“I don’t know,” he said, then rushing a string of words right behind them, “I mean I didn’t do anything.. I wouldn’t hurt anyone but..they weren’t.. I mean, it wasn’t the wolf they were chasing.” Samandriel answered quietly, gripping the sheets tighter around his waist as he fought the urge to run, hide, be miserable again, anything to keep his mate safe.

 

“Hey, hey...it’s okay.  You’re safe here…” Benny cooed.  He got up quickly and rummaged through his drawer to find something for the kid to pull on so he didn’t feel so vulnerable.  The only thing he could manage was a huge shirt that would probably go down to his knees.  Once he was dressed, Benny moved to sit next to him, his hand gently pulling on the kid’s wrist to keep him from darting away.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“S-Samandriel, b-but some people call me Alfie,” He answered, only feeling even more guilty when he realized how much he would miss the pet name. The man was being far too nice to him and Samandriel was being selfish and greedy for staying.

 

Benny smiled, tipping up Samandriel’s face to look into those beautiful blue eyes, “Think I’mma call you Dree...and _Chiot_ if you ever choose to show me that side of you again,” he said softly.  He saw something strange pass of Samandriel’s eyes but only smiled even more as he dragged his thumb across his cheek.

 

“Why were they chasing you Dree?” he asked quietly.

 

Samandriel swallowed, the nickname was far too fond and he could barely keep his head up. If not for the firm, warm hand beneath his chin he knew he wouldn’t. “I-I think they were different. I mean, when I was really young we were chased by hunters but that was because my pa-my family weren’t very good people. This felt, the smells, the way they were tracking me as a human, all of it was different and in a bad way I think.”

 

Unable to look the man in his beautiful eyes anymore Samandriel pulled back, dropping his head low. “I’ve heard stories, I mean there are a lot of reasons that people track shifters, but when the- when we haven’t done anything wrong, the explanations become even more depraved.”

 

Benny frowned deep but didn’t try to tip Samandriel’s face up again, instead he weaved their fingers together and squeezed his palm gently, “Go on Dree…” he said.

 

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and tried to steady his hammering heart. “I’m not sure which one’s better, but some wolves are skinned, others...others are sold,” Samandriel’s pulse spiked and his vision blurred a little at the thought of what being sold meant for their kind. He didn’t realize he was shaking and crying until the man’s firm hand was still against his arm. “Sometimes f-for s-sex, other times, just for um…” his voice cracked and he couldn’t go on anymore.

 

Benny squeezed his eyes shut and bit hard on his tongue to keep from punching down on his night stand.  Before he could rethink it, he pulled Samandriel into his lap and held him, letting the poor trembling kid cry into his shoulder.

 

“Shhh, you’re safe.  I’ll fucking kill them before they touch you,” he whispered.  He wrapped them both up in the blankets and continued to hold Samandriel close until the sniffling quieted and the trembling lessened a bit.

 

“Did they…” Benny took in a deep breath and held it to quiet his rage before talking again, “Did they hurt you?”

 

Samandriel’s head snapped up, looking wide eyed and confused at the man, the tears still blurring his vision but only slightly. “No, God No, they d-didn’t catch me.” he paused, reeling a little at the thought, before letting himself curl back into his mate, his chin finding comfort on the strong, muscular shoulder.

 

“I-I shouldn’t have dragged you into this,” he muttered, talking mostly to himself but he knew it was far too late. The man was much too affectionate to let go of him now and just pretend the morning hadn’t happened. Even if Samandriel were to shift and run off, the gorgeous man would undoubtedly chase after him only putting himself in more danger.

 

“Hush, I don’t think it was an accident that you darted out in front of my truck,” Benny said softly.  Okay, maybe he barely knew the kid and yes a normal person would have been reeling at this point and probably kicked Samandriel out of their house.  But to say Benny wasn’t a “normal” person would be an understatement.  Even last night while Samandriel had been only _Chiot_ at the time, Benny had felt a strong connection with him.  It didn’t change when he saw that he was human. In fact, it only felt stronger.  

 

Benny sighed softly and pressed his lips to Samandriel’s hair, “I’m Benny Lafitte by the way,” he said with a small smile.

 

“Samandriel Smith, although the last name is as fake as it sounds...my pa-pack, my family..they’re dead now, but I still don’t want to, I don’t want to have anything from them,” he answered, pulling the large shirt tighter around his small body. The smell of Benny and mate surrounding him made it nearly impossible to feel as depressed and distraught as he probably should have.

 

“I-I could make you breakfast?” Samandriel asked, biting shyly on his lip. He wasn’t a master chef or anything, but could make an okay omelet and he’d smelled the fresh vegetables and spices in the kitchen last night so he figured there was food in the fridge as well.

 

Right at Samandriel’s suggestion Benny's stomach growled rather loud, startling them both.  Benny chuckled and rubbed at Samandriel's back a little.

 

“You really don't have to but food sounds absolutely amazin right now cher,” Benny said.  

 

“I don't mind, promise.” Samandriel practically jumped at the opportunity to take care of his mate, and to have something to do with his nervous hands. The lack of pants didn't really bother him but he hesitated wondering briefly if it would upset Benny. Then he remembered the way the man pulled him into his lap without hesitation and shrugged it off.

 

Samandriel kept his ears perked for any noise around the property and though he couldn't hear the entire forest, he knew his hearing went far enough in each direction to be sure of their immediate safety at least.

 

* * *

 

He got to work in the kitchen, Benny helpfully plucking tools and instruments out for him. When all that was left was cooking Benny headed out the door lugging firewood back into the house before a chill took over.

 

Samandriel licked his lips as he watched the curves of Benny’s thickly muscled body move and flex in the other room. He forced himself to stop staring when he realized that he'd nearly burnt the bacon.

 

“Mmmm smells good in here cher,” Benny said licking his bottom lip.  Usually he didn't let too many people cook for him, one exception being his close friend Castiel.  But the sight of seeing Samandriel cooking for him in nothing but his tshirt did something funny to his heart.  Clearing his throat he could feel the warmth spreading over his face as he really wondered how old this kid was.  He liked em young but not illegal and besides that was just a little disgusting.

 

“So uh….how old are you exactly?”

 

“Nineteen, I’ll be twenty soon. I'm a sophomore at KSU.” He answered, only barely hesitating before he he continued. “I have a small apartment just off campus but that's where they found me.”

 

Samandriel flipped the pan forcing the omelet to curl over and fold perfectly in half before he added the cheese and waited as it cooked through on both sides before gently pushing it onto the plate closest to Benny. Samandriel quickly added some grilled toast to the plate as well before turning his mouth up into a small smile and inching the dish even closer to the gorgeous man.  He was half through adding the ingredients for his own in when he realized that the man hadn’t touched his food. “Go ahead and eat, I don’t mind and if you wait for mine to be done it might be cold before you finish.”

 

“Alright,” Benny grumbled but gave the boy a smile as he took his first bite.  He moaned with appreciation and dug in with gusto. The kid knew how to cook, that was for damn sure.  He was happy when Samandriel finally moved closer. They ate in silence but Benny made sure to brush his arm against Samandriel's a few times. The smile he received was well worth it and made Benny's chest swell.

 

“I don't have anythin your size but I can run to the store to get somethin.  If you want…while I'm gone you can shower or do whatever you like.”

 

“Oh y-you don’t have to do that. I mean… if you’re y’know uncomfortable..” Samandriel suddenly felt a little underdressed. He knew that Benny didn’t have any major qualms about it, having not said anything for the last hour but still, somehow the air against his legs had become more real, more tangible than before. “I don’t know if they’re watching my place.. I wouldn’t want to put you in danger. There’s at least seven of them, maybe more.”

 

Benny frowned, shaking his head a bit as he gently squeezed at Samandriel's wrist, “I don't mind, promise.  Just didn't know if you were comfortable or not.  The offer for taking a shower still stands though,” he said with a wink.  He grabbed up their finished plates and playfully whipped a towel at Samandriel when he tried to help him wash the dishes.

 

“The shower is a good idea, but I like wearing your clothes...I like the way they smell, the way you smell on me.” Suddenly realizing how it sounded, Samandriel blushed bright red and shook his head. “I didn’t me-,”

 

Benny couldn’t help the smirk on his face as he turned his head to stare at the now furiously blushing kid.  He dried his hands on the towel from the counter and slowly backed Samandriel up against the hard edge.  When he didn’t panic Benny felt the tightness in his chest loosen a bit.  

 

“Then what did you mean by it cher?” he asked.

 

The closeness of Benny, of his scent caught him by surprise. A warm spark of arousal swirling through his gut.  Swallowing hard, his eyes naturally dropped to Benny’s lips before he jerked them back up again. His heart hammered in his chest so hard he thought it might crack a rib as Benny just inched in more until their bodies were flush together.“Oh, I-I meant y’know .. that uhm, that you smell nice.”

 

“That’s it?  I just smell nice?  That got you all blushy?” Benny chuckled bracing his weight on his arms against the counter as he kept their bodies close.  He could see just how much he was affecting Samandriel whether kid wanted to admit it or not.  His eyes were dilated and Benny could practically feel his heartbeat through their shirts.

 

“I-mean, I’m a w-wolf...scent is, it’s important..it’s-intimate.”Samandriel said, the last word barely making it out of his throat before he swallowed hard. He was barely able to hold Benny’s gaze but he forced his head up, rubbing his palms against the soft fabric of the shirt he was wearing. It wouldn’t be a lie to say he was hopeful, yearning even to feel Benny’s plump lips on his and the scruff of his beard rubbing against his face, but he wasn’t sure what to do. Samandriel had never allowed himself to, pursue anyone and nobody had seemed to take an interest in him.

 

Not until Benny.

 

“What do I smell like to you?” Benny asked, sincerely curious.  While Samandriel seemed to try and find the right words, Benny gently unwound his hands from the shirt and placed them on his own chest.  He gave Samandriel a little wink and then quirked a brow at him, waiting for an answer.

 

“Honestly?’ Samandriel hesitated, it was too soon, too fast but he didn’t want to lie to the man. Starting anything, any kind of friendship even should be built on trust. He wanted, no needed Benny to trust him. So no lying, no side-stepping the truth either. “You smell like cedarwood, honey, and the air just before a rainstorm. Y-you, well you also smell like mine, like you belong to me.”

 

Samandriel bit his lip and couldn’t help staring down at the floor. The space between them wasn’t that much, but it was enough for him to allow Benny a moment to process without spying on every flash of hurt, confusion, happiness, or whatever else he happened to feel about the seriously big bomb he’d just dropped on the man.

 

Benny took a moment to process it, to really hear what Samandriel was saying to him and if he had to be honest, it did make sense.  No he couldn’t rely on a scent to tell him the same things but he could certainly feel them inside his damn bones.

 

He tipped up Samandriel’s face again and smiled as he traced his slightly quivering lower lip with the pad of his thumb, “May I kiss you Samandriel?” he whispered leaning in just a bit but made sure to not touch unless he got permission.

 

“Y-yes, please. I, I think I’d like that very much,” he babbled, unsure if he’d ever shut up, but then Benny moved in and there was a slight press of lips against his and Samandriel melted. It wasn’t rough, or wet, or infused with passionate heat and it thankfully wasn’t even awkward. It was just there, and real, and simple but nice. For a first kiss it was really nice.

 

He felt Benny pull back and Samandriel stayed still, his eyes fluttering open to catch a glimpse of the reaction on the handsome man’s face. When Benny smiled something snapped in Samandriel and he just he surged forward.

 

His inexperience showed immediately when his mouth collided with Benny’s chin, but he didn’t let that stop him. Instead of allowing the embarrassment or mortification settle in deep, he just moved up, readjusted his position until he could feel the soft, split skin of Benny’s lips smiling against his and he moaned with his unsatisfied eagerness.

 

Benny chuckled softly as he cupped Samandriel’s face, slowing down his fevered kissing and Benny took over.  He started off slow, their lips moving softly almost just brushing over the other.  Each time Samandriel tried for more, Benny would pull away entirely.  Thankfully it only happened twice and only when Samandriel got the hang of it did Benny push for more with nips at Samandriel’s bottom to sucking on it between his own teeth.  Samandriel let out this wonderful little noise that had Benny groaning softly, his hands closing around the boy’s small waist to hoist him up onto the counter.

 

Samandriel’s legs fell open naturally, he wanted to make room for Benny and there was far too much space between them. He reached out immediately and pulled at the cotton shirt until the man was only a breath away. Almost shyly, Samandriel looked up into gorgeous bright blue eyes that nearly took his voice, but he powered through. “I-I don’t know about this, this stuff and I even know that you aren’t y’know, pressuring me or anything, but I think, I mean I needed to say that whatever you want, whatever you’re ready for..I want it too.”

 

Benny smiled and pressed another kiss to Samandriel’s mouth, “We’ll take things slow sweetheart but whatever this is between us, I want it too,” he said. The brightness in Samandriel’s eyes seemed to intensify and Benny laughed when his arms were suddenly full.

 

“Alright, you still wanting that shower then?” Benny asked, hugging Samandriel a bit tighter, knowing that somewhere deep the both of them needed it.

 

“Yes, please. You cleaned me up pretty good last night but I’m human now, so it’s different. I’ll get a towel while you get me another shirt?” he asked, his eyes flicking back down to Benny’s lips and his mind wondering what they’d feel like between his teeth, what it would taste like to lick all the way down to the thick neck where he could hear the pulse spike, what would happen if he just sank his teeth in.

 

Samandriel’s eyes jumped back up and he moved back on the counter a little, uncomfortably fidgeting on the cool tiled surface as his erection just kept growing. “S-sorry, what?”

 

Benny grinned, loving how increasingly distracted Samandriel was becoming.  Trailing his fingers ever so slightly along the outside of Samandriel’s thighs his thumbs caught on the edge of the shirt and was able to touch extremely smooth skin there.

 

“I’m still all for going slow but what is it that _you_ want Dree?” Benny asked catching Samandriel’s lips in a very quick peck.

 

“I-I don’t know,” Samandriel said, almost deflating as he realized just how clueless he was about it all. He knew he was fantasizing, his instincts wanting to solidify their bond but it was probably just that, instinct. Samandriel himself didn’t know what he wanted.

 

“I want a shower,” he said, licking his lips slightly at the thought of feeling Benny on him again, but the truth was he needed to calm down, needed to get his head clear before making any heavy decisions and if Benny wanted to take it slow, then it was probably for the best.

 

“That we can do,” Benny said giving Samandriel a soft kiss before backing away and helping him off the counter.  Leading him through the house by his hand Benny took a couple towels from the cabinet and placed them in Samandriel’s arms.  

 

“You know where the bathroom is...if you need anything, anything at all I’ll be right out here waiting for ya,” Benny said.

 

Samandriel nodded and went toward the bathroom, smiling when he saw the soft worn sweatshirt waiting for him on the shelf by the tub. He was already falling in love and it seemed like the easiest most natural thing he could do. When he stepped under the warm spray he was smiling and he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.

 

Benny waited until the door clicked behind Samandriel before he hurried back into the living room where he left his cell phone on the chair.  There was only one person he could think to call about all of this...who maybe had some experience where he had none.  

 

“Cmon Dean, answer your fuckin phone,” Benny grumbled, his foot tapping as he kept glancing nervously towards his bedroom.  He had no idea how long the kid would be in there but Benny hoped that he'd get distracted with his water pressure.

 

“Hello?” A very annoyed gravelly voice answered.  Benny groaned, Castiel was not a morning person and would probably throw something at Benny's head the next time they saw each other.

 

“Heya Cas, I need to talk to Dean, it's important,” Benny said with a tone of urgency.  Castiel grumbled something he couldn’t make out but he did hear a loud thump followed by a clear groan.

 

“Lo?” Dean mumbled, his half lidded eyes barely open. He grunted with more than a little displeasure at having been woken up but curled an arm tight around Castiel’s waist and settled back in until he was warm and comfortable again.

 

“Hey Dean sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep but I really need to talk to you about something,” Benny said, not really surprised when he didn't get a reply.

 

“This is extremely important Brother,” Benny said, his voice dropping an octave.

 

Dean jolted upright in the bed as soon as he heard the hitch of panic and deep worry in Benny’s tone. He pulled the covers up enough to cover his waist debating on whether to throw some clothes on just in case but he waited. “What’s wrong, what’s happening? Are you okay?”

 

“I'm just fine brother but something did happen last night.  I can't talk long but when I was on my way home I nearly hit somethin.  It was white and at first I thought it was a puppy but turns out it was a small white wolf,” Benny said, stilling when he thought he heard something.

 

Samandriel enjoyed the warm spray raking over his body, the heat and pressure was perfect and it soothed his skin. He flinched at the memory of the freezing cold rain embedded in his fur but with Benny, Samandriel knew he’d be kept warm and safe. Idly curious as to what his mate was doing he listened a little harder past the sound of water spewing from the wall.

 

“He was on the phone? hmm…” he thought to himself but Samandriel just shrugged it off, they were safe and there weren’t any hunters nearby so he tried to give the man his privacy as best he could.

 

“So...you almost hit a wolf, but you.didn’t. Okaaay, gonna need a bit more here, Ben.” Dean moved around shifting Castiel back over a little in the bed because he kept inching closer without even knowing it making it damn near impossible for Dean not to crush him with even the slightest movement.

 

“Dean...I woke up this morning and instead of a wolf in my room. There was a very human young man sleeping next to me,” Benny whispered.

 

“Oh,” Dean realized, trying to figure out how to play the situation. It didn’t take long, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hide the truth from his best friend. “and, you’re okay? He didn’t hurt you?”

 

Benny shook his head with a small laugh, “No, he didn't hurt me.  He's sweet and terrified of the hunters who were chasing him.  He said they weren't ordinary hunters either Dean, they were tracking his human form,” Benny sighed heavily trying in vain to not get that mental image back in his head.

 

“A-Are you sure, Ben? I mean, don’t get me wrong I believe you, but most hunters don’t take notice unless bodies start popping up. I haven’t heard anything but let me look into it, okay?” Dean asked, fighting back the urge to beg his friend to get out of there. He’d seen a few rabid wolves and though Benny was strong and could handle himself he was no match for a supernatural creature.

 

“I’m sure Dean, you didn’t see how scared this kid was.  But yeah look into it and find me their names.  They were planning on doing things to him…” Benny growled out, his grip around the phone tightened and if he wasn’t careful he’d break it.

 

“Okay, okay.. I’ll do what I can, but Benny…” Dean hesitated, knowing no matter what he said Benny probably wouldn’t listen to more than be careful or stay safe. If Dean told him to leave, to grab wolfsbane and get the hell out, it would fall on deaf ears. “just, take care of yourself.”

 

“I will and not a word of this to your father Dean.  I know you think I’m an idiot to this kind of stuff but I swear to god if I seem him on my property I will shoot him,” Benny threatened.  

 

He’d known John Winchester the same amount of time as Dean and not once in that entire time did he ever like the man.  Crazy and mean which only became worse with every shot he’d take.  

 

This whole…”hunting” thing started to make sense with Dean's reaction and because of a slip up a few years back.  Dean had tried to laugh it off but Benny had seen the intensity in John’s face.  Benny knew if John caught wind of Samandriel, it wouldn’t be long before he’d show up.

 

“Ben…” Dean started, scrubbing a hand down his face. He was in no hurry to speak to his dad about anything much less whatever the hell Benny got himself into. Taking a deep breath and exhaling a sigh, he deflated. Adding as much playful teasing in his voice as he could, Dean continued, “I  won’t say a word but if they find your body lying in the forest somewhere sans major internal organ, I’m not gonna shed a goddamn tear.”

 

“Yes you will, you’ll cry like a goddamn baby,” Benny chuckled.

 

“You have nothing to worry about Dean, you’ll see when you meet him,” he said before quickly hanging up, not wanting to really hear the arguments burning on Dean’s tongue.  He was sure Dean would roll over tell Castiel and the two of them would show up at his house to see the vicious little were-creature he had captured.

 

Benny slipped the phone into his back pocket and made his way into the bedroom where Samandriel looked as if he had just slipped on the huge sweater Benny had left for him.  

 

“Hi,” Samandriel said shyly, biting his lip at the memory of much less space between them. When he moved closer, Samandriel dipped his head a little before blinking wide into Benny’s eyes, his gaze rolling over every inch of his mate’s face. Gliding over the thick bridge of his nose, the small divots where dimples pulled when he smiled and then taking his time to take in the full vision of Benny’s lips nearly hidden behind his scruffy beard.

 

Realizing quickly that he’d been staring and subsequently caught staring, a flush of heat took his face making it even warmer than the shower had. “Sorry, I-I couldn’t help it.”

 

Benny chuckled, lifting his hand to cup Samandriel’s cheek, “It’s alright, you can stare all you want,” he said gently tipping up Samandriel’s face to press a light kiss to his lips.

 

“Hmmm, so, what shall we do today?” Benny asked, kissing the tip of his nose.

 

Unable to keep himself from doing it, Samandriel unconsciously licked his lips. Realizing that thought train wouldn’t take him where he wanted, he refocused his attention back onto the question itself. “I don’t know, but if you wanted to leave the house I should probably have uhm, pants.”

 

“Or we could just stay here and we can talk or...whatever,” Benny grinned, shrugging his shoulders a bit as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  He didn’t really want to leave just in case those hunters were still around in their area.  

 

Feeling a little courageous, Samandriel straddled Benny’s large thighs and climbed into his lap instead of sitting beside him on the bed. It felt like miles between them and the scent, god that scent was drawing him in.

 

He wanted more, so much more, but he settled for a quick soft kiss as he rubbed at the scruff of Benny’s thick neck. “So what do you do, for a living I mean?”

 

Benny scooted them back until he was leaning up against the headboard and made sure to keep Samandriel right where he was.  His hands settled on his hips and relaxed back into the pillows.

 

“Well, for right now I work as a mechanic with my best friend Dean but sometimes I pick up some extra shifts at the Roadhouse where Ellen Harvelle works, she’s like family.  I don't’ really have anything set but I enjoy what I do,” he answered.

 

Samandriel's eyes glazed over a little at the thought of Benny greased up and sweaty while working on cars. His throat went dry at the image and he had to fight to keep his breath steady.

 

“That's, that’s ugh good. Yeah, very good,”he answered, shifting a little as he felt a warmth curling through his hips. Shaking himself out of it, Samandriel let his lips pull up into a grin. “If you're happy with it, that's all that matters.”

 

Benny nodded, slowly dragging his hands up and down Samandriel’s legs, the tips of his fingers disappearing underneath the edge of the sweater, “You said you were attending college, what are you studying there?” Benny asked, shifting a bit to pull Samandriel closer.  He wasn’t satisfied until the kid was draped over him, his head tucked under Benny’s chin.  Now he could feel every breath Samandriel took and loved how he instantly snuggled closer.

 

“I haven't decided. I'm taking business courses along with the pre-recs. But I enjoy my photography class a lot, so I could end up with an arts major.” He shrugged, taking in long deep breaths of the beautiful smell surrounding him. Showering was nice but it lessened the scent of Benny mixed into his own and he wanted that fixed immediately. Thankfully, his mate seemed to agree.

 

“So tell me something, anything from a silly story to your worst nightmare, I wanna know everything about you Benny Lafitte.”

 

“Well then, let me first tell you that my best friend Dean?  Hates heights…..”

* * *

 

 

Benny groaned a bit as he blinked his eyes open.  His neck was incredibly stiff and he honestly didn’t remember falling asleep.  Samandriel was still curled up on his chest and it made Benny smile wide.  As gently as he could he rolled them over until Samandriel was sprawled out on his back and Benny wrapped his arm tightly around him.  He was just on the brink of sleep when he could hear his phone going off but decided to ignore it in favor of burying his face into Samandriel’s hair.

 

Samandriel woke up warm and comfortable in Benny's arms for the second time that day and he couldn't help but smile. He buried his nose in Benny’s neck and playfully nipped at the delicious skin there. It wasn't until he pulled back that he knew something was off.

 

He jerked forward in the bed until he heard multiple sets of footsteps moving at the edge of the treeline. Samandriel turned to Benny with sad eyes. “Hunters...a couple miles away. I, I might be able to keep them at bay if I shift but…”

 

Benny’s brain was moving at a slow speed but he nodded quickly, scrambling to get out of bed to go for his shotgun that he hid in his closet.  When he re-emerged Samandriel had already changed into the wolf and Benny bit his lip.  He still looked like a puppy but Benny knew better now.

 

“Don’t worry little _Chiot_ , you’re safe here and they won’t get anywhere near you,” he said softly, dragging his fingers through that thick soft fur.  He pulled away to check the chamber and loaded it with the two shells in his palm.  He needed to grab more but for right now, these would do.

 

Samandriel monitored their progress with his excellent hearing, they were still pretty far away, talking amongst themselves. He breathed a sigh of relief when one of the men said something about not even knowing he was in the woods. Thankfully, they were still clueless. They hadn’t tracked him here, just assumed he’d take to nature in his wolf form. It was the best news he could have hoped for.

 

“Goddamnit, Benny. Answer your damn phone,” Dean muttered under his breath as his baby hit the highway going as fast as the speed limit would allow. The last thing he needed was to get a ticket and the locals were heavy all over their one main road. He was just about to dial again when his phone began to vibrate in his hand.

 

“Thank fuck. I’ve been worried sick,” he said into the phone not even trying a hello.

 

“Dean, I told you that he ain’t gonna hurt me.  He’s a sweet little thing…”

 

“Ben, I’m not worried about your pet wereboy,” he cut off, his heart pounding in his chest as he realized he was still at least five miles from Benny’s house. “The hunters, they aren’t.. they’re not real hunters man. If they think for even a second that you’re holding onto that kid they won’t hold back. Hell they might not even ask, It’s one fucked up group of people.”

 

Benny groaned, pushing the phone against his ear with his shoulder as he pumped the rifle, ignored the little yip that Samandriel gave him.

 

“He scented them Dean, they were here on my property,” he said quietly, moving through the house to the window that looked over the entire front of his yard, “Samandriel said they can’t track him while he’s in his wolf form.”

 

“Yeah, man… I, I know. Ben these people... from what I’ve heard they put some kind of chemical compound in the kid’s food or drink that’s supposed to keep them from shifting temporarily at least and they have a machine that helps them trace it.” Dean felt his gut churning at the thoughts of what these people would do to the kid, do to anyone who managed to stand in their way. His only hope was to get to Benny’s house and bullshit them into leaving. The Winchester name held just as much clout in the “hunting” world as Argent, but Benny didn’t stand a chance alone.

 

“Look, Sam and I are only a few minutes away we’re hoping to beat them there, and if I can, we’ll talk them outta lookin for the kid near your place. If not, well, we’ll have better numbers.” Dean let out a long breath, “Ben, I know you’re going crazy right now but you gotta keep your cool. If you go to the door toting your shotgun they’re not gonna buy the innocent act and you’re out numbered. You don’t have another option.”

 

“Fine...just get here.  Honk twice so I know it’s you pullin up,” Benny grumbled going back into the room.  He sank down on the bed and smiled when _Chiot_ crawled into his lap, his little tongue licking at his cheek.

 

“You’re safe little one, we’re okay,” Benny cooed rubbing the tips of his ears.

 

He allowed his mate to draw him in, to pet at his side and rub his thick, but gentle fingers through his fur. Very carefully he nipped at the edge of Benny’s jawline and nuzzled his cold nose into the warmth of his mate’s neck. A few minutes later when he was on the brink of being dazed out from Benny’s delicious scent, his ear perked up at the sudden sounds in the distance. Samandriel stilled when he heard one of the hunters say “move out.”

 

He only had a couple seconds to freak out before he heard a loud mechanical roar of an engine and the familiar voice he’d listened to on the phone with Benny. _Help._ No matter how skeptical Dean was, it was clear that he was Benny’s friend first and foremost and he’d protect him, even when Samandriel couldn’t.

 

Dean cursed when he passed the empty suvs and saw the group had already moved further into the forest, they couldn’t be too far from Benny’s unless they went the long way round. He said a silent prayer in hopes that they did.

 

“Sam, text Benny for me, I don’t wanna honk and draw any more attention than I have to. As soon as I pull into the driveway, grab what you can from the trunk and get inside. I’m gonna stay outside and see if I can keep them busy.”

 

Sam just nodded in agreement, sending a shot text to Benny saying T-1.

 

Benny stared down at his phone and nodded minutely.  The way Samandriel tensed in his arms and the text instead of a car honk told him everything.  He scooped up Samandriel and hurried into the living room but kept the pup out of sight of any windows, which he made sure were closed.

 

He knew Dean had his way of talking himself out of a jam but Benny didn’t feel comfortable without Ol’ Bess in his hands. There was a thunk of footsteps on his porch and he pointed the gun at it until he heard Sam’s shave and a haircut knock.  Samandriel whined behind him and Benny clucked his tongue.

 

“It’s okay,” he said before hurrying to the door, letting the youngest Winchester into his house, “Heya Sammy.”

 

“Hey, Benny...I brought you some supplies.” Sam said, throwing his duffel on the floor beside the back end of the couch and digging in until he came out with a couple knives. One he tossed to Benny, the other he tucked into his sleeve beneath the tight leather bracelet strapped to his wrist, and then tucked a pistol in the back of his waistband. “I grabbed some holy water just in case, I dunno man, some of the things they’ve done you gotta wonder..”

 

Benny gave a knowing glance over to Samandriel and sighed heavily.  He didn’t know the details and he really didn’t want to.  What the kid had told him was enough to make his stomach churn almost violently.  He took up the weapons and studied each of them, his head shaking when he saw several symbols carved into the metal.  

 

“So what do we do now?  Wait in here while Dean schmoozes with them?” Benny teased.

 

“Where’s the wolf?” Sam asked quietly, even though he couldn’t hear anything approaching he knew they had to be close. When he turned though, Sam had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. “That, _that’s_ the vicious feral werewolf Dean was muttering about all the way up here?”

 

“Yes, he’s the ferocious little killer,” Benny chuckled scratching under Samandriel’s chin.  When his tongue lolled out of the side Sam snorted, muttering vicious beast under his breath.

 

Instinctively Sam reached a hand out slowly to pat at the nearly bleached white fur. “Hey, man. I don’t know how well we’ll be able to hear the conversation out there. So if you could give me a heads up and just like.. maybe leave the bedroom door cracked and just shut it if things start going south that’d be great.”

 

Samandriel wanted to yip, he had to swallow the sound down in his throat instead nodding as slowly as he could at the incredibly tall man, Sammy? whoever he was, he was a friend and he wanted to help. He gave one more nip to Benny’s pant leg before he moved into his hiding spot. He hated hiding while everyone else was poised to fight, but if he shifted back or if one of the hunters saw him all hell would break loose. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

 

He used his sensitive hearing to pick out the hunter’s positions, they weren’t too far away. They were talking amongst themselves and he just barely heard the end of a drawn out sentence that said something like, “Five hour deadline.” Ignoring it, he just waited for whatever was coming.

 

“So, if this does go south, what can we do?” Benny asked looking over at where Samandriel had disappeared to.  He wanted him closer but he understood.  He checked over the weapons again, making sure they were all loaded and ready to fire if he needed them.

 

With a far too familiar twisting in his gut, Sam shrugged. “We’ll do whatever we have to.”

 

Feeling a little bad about the raised brows and open features on Benny’s face Sam continued, “Benny, I-I don't want anyone hurt, not even them but you gotta understand. These people are so messed up even my dad has problems with them...it’s not something I want to do but if I need to take them out to protect you, Dean, or even the wolf, I’ll do it.”

 

Benny swallowed hard and nodded, “Let’s just hope it doesn’t come down to that.”

 

* * *

 

Dean’s eyes roamed around the area as much as they could while crouched under the hood of his baby. The smell of engine oil, chrome, and rubber comforting him, even if just a little. When he heard a twig snap in the distance Dean reached for his knife. They wouldn’t have bought any story where a Winchester was unarmed, but hopefully he could sell this one.

 

His head shot up in their direction and he grinned, hand firmly gripped around the handle of the blade as they moved in closer. God they were so fucking transparent. Moving in unison, radios clipped to their sides, and dressed in mostly black. Not obvious at all.

 

“Can I help you boys?” he asked, a faked wide grin spreading on his lips.

 

“How does it not surprise me that a Winchester is already here?” Leeroy laughed shaking his head while keeping his eyes on the treeline.

 

Dean’s fought to not let his eyebrows raise when he realized that the guy knew his face. It made sense, sure his dad had met a few of them before and the _actual_ hunting world wasn’t that big. “Well it’s nice to know I’m famous...in certain circles at least. You got it all wrong though man, I’m not on the job. Just doin some maintenance on my baby.”

 

“Mmhmm sure, boy you must think I am one dumb son of a bitch,” Leeroy shook his head again, his hands resting on his hips.  

 

“You're really gonna try to play stupid with me right now?  When there is a fucking werewolf roaming this area?”

 

Dean let his eyes widen in shock this time, even jerked his head back in disbelief. ‘Not that I was gonna point it out _buddy,_ but if you wanna play spot the dumbass, I’m game.”

 

The blade in his hand felt heavy, but familiar and Dean knew that even though his odds were currently five to one, Sam and Benny were probably just behind the door. Still, he tried to calm the situation not wanting anyone to get hurt. “I dunno how many times I gotta tell you man, but there ain’t been a strange death within a hundred miles of this place in months, much less someone taken out by a werewolf, I would have known.”

 

“Maybe so, but we’re under good authority that there is on in this area and it's ours, we claimed it and we’re gonna kill it.  Now, you gonna get or do I have to call your daddy?” Leeroy snickered, his friends joining in a bit.

 

Samandriel gently shoved the door shut, signaling Benny and Sam that things weren’t going well. He hoped he wouldn’t have to, but he’d listen close and if they absolutely needed him he’d go to fight, if nothing else perhaps distract a hunter or take out someone’s legs. He was fast and though his white fur would show up easily, they probably couldn’t catch him, he’d gotten away once before.

 

Sam listened to the door creak closed and gave a nod in Benny’s direction as he mouthed, “wait.”

 

He went into the kitchen grabbed up two beers and acted as nonchalantly as possible as he stepped out the door. “Hey, Dean. I got your-” He stopped, glancing around the field with eyes widened in faux surprise. “Uhm, I didn’t know you were inviting anyone over?”

 

“Oh trust me, I didn’t,” he answered taking the cool can from Sam’s hands feeling slightly more reassured than he had since the whole thing started. Even without Benny they could probably take out the whole group but Dean was hoping that his brother’s presence alone would be enough to cause hesitation from the frankly _creepy_ assholes.

 

“The A-Team here seem to think that there’s a werewolf under our noses and we’re too blind to see it,” he finished with a smirk popping the top one handed, not wanting to put his knife down.

 

“A.. _werewolf?”_ Sam asked, acting confused. “Well, I haven’t seen or heard anything but if you need a hand lookin’ around we’d be glad to help, right Dean?”

 

‘Fuck no, I’m not spending my evening chasing phantom monsters in the woods,” He grumbled but Sam just talked over him.

 

“You never do things the easy way, Dean. For fuck’s sake what if you sit on your ass and someone gets hurt, then how will you feel.” Sam spewed, acting as indignant as he could. Turning to face the stranger beside him and promising that Dean would help too, only to be interrupted by his brother.

 

“There’s nothing fucking out there, Sam. Why do you volunteer me for shit I want nothing to do with and then you just expect me to go along with it, even though I said no!”

 

They devolved into a back and forth until the leader of the psychopaths spoke up.

 

“Who said we even wanted your fucking help?  If you two don’t think there’s anything out there, great, more for us.  But, if I find out you two lied to me, I’ll kill you both.  I don’t really give a shit who your daddy is, let’s move out,” Leeroy grumbled, gesturing for his group to head back into the woods.

 

Dean bit back the urge to stick his knife into the guy, if nothing for the fact that he’s at least 75% sure the guy’s human, or wearing one anyway. Sam’s grip on his arm kept him from lunging forward though. He waited until they were far enough out of earshot before he let out a curse as he deflated against the Impala. “God that guy’s a dickbag.”

 

“Let’s get back in there before Benny becomes a chew toy for that vicious feral werewolf, I mean I hated to leave him in there alone..but I thought you needed me more.” Sam replied with as straight a face as he could manage before turning away to hide his smile and heading up the steps of Benny’s porch.

 

Benny peered out the window and sighed with relief when those hunters finally started walking away from his house.  Before he could relax he made sure to open up the closet where Samandriel had hid himself.  Walking back over to the couch he slumped down and smiled when Samandriel leaped into his lap, instantly nuzzling his cheek.

 

“See?  We’re safe little one,” Benny chuckled kissing between his eyes and giving him a good scratch at his ears and under his chin.  

 

* * *

 

The front door opened and there was a loud clang that made him jump a little.  When he glanced up he didn’t know how to process the exact look Dean was giving him at that moment.

 

“What?” he demanded as Samandriel whined and continued to lick at his chin

 

“That’s not a werewolf that’s like...that’s like a miniature puppy one of those teacup things...it’s a teacup werewolf..oh my God, Benny. That thing is tiny!” Dean nearly shouted in surprise only remembering to drop his voice at the last possible minute.

 

Samandriel felt indignant by Dean’s tone and no matter how close the guy was to Benny, he couldn’t talk about him like he was nothing. Jumping out of Benny’s grip, Samandriel ran hard and fast for Dean’s legs and a small growl vibrating in his throat as he bared his teeth. When the man stepped back instinctively, he figured he’d proved his point and then promptly spun around and went back to his mate.

 

Sam cracked up, clapping his brother on the back as Dean’s head jerked back in shock “Oh man, that was priceless, where’s the video camera when you need it.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Sam.” Dean mumbled to himself giving the evil little fucker a side eyed stare.

 

“Dean fucking Winchester, scared of this precious little thing,” Benny snickered scratching behind Samandriel’s ears with both hands.

 

“So, Dean and Sam, this is Samandriel or Alfie...but I call him _Chiot_ when he’s like this,” Benny said fluffing up Samandriel’s fur a bit

 

“Of fucking course you do,” Dean muttered under his breath quiet enough that his best friend didn’t hear but there was another quick, low growl from the hell beast and Dean just scowled at it’s seemingly cocky face.

 

Samandriel was so utterly satisfied by the feel of Benny’s hands on his tensed up body that he was nearly purring because of it. He wanted so badly to shift back into a human and meet everyone properly but not only were the hunters still at least relatively close by but there was also the distinct lack of pants that kept him in his wolf.

 

He stiffened a little when the other Winchester came closer and reached out to pet at his fur but Benny’s voice soothed him and said it was fine, that Sam was safe. When the long, nimble fingers brushed through his coat it wasn’t like Benny, it was tentative and too soft but he supposed it was still probably a little weird being that Sam knew there was a boy inside the wolf as much as the wolf was inside the boy in his other form.

 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever been this close to a werewolf. Well, not one like this anyway. We’ve only ever went after wolves that leave a trail of bodies behind them, they’re never...I don’t wanna say domesticated obviously, but y’know, tame I guess?” Sam said quietly, still idly curious about the wolf, about the boy. He’d never really had the chance to learn anything about a creature that didn’t kill, didn’t hunt, didn’t devour everything in it’s path.

 

Sam kind of selfishly hoped that the guy hung around after the hunters left. Sam would have a lot of questions and if anyone could give him answers without wanting to rip his head off, Sam would put his money on Alfie.

 

“Tame my ass,” Dean said under his breath again before throwing his head back and finishing the beer in his hand. “Who’s up for some grub?”

 

Benny shook his head, “Don’t you worry, that sour puss don’t like anyone at first,” Benny grinned pressing a kiss to Samandriel’s muzzle.

 

“Winchester you give me that damn look one more time and I’mma throw somethin at your damn head,” Benny said pointing at the very judgemental look his best friend was giving him.  Dean’s mouth dropped open but Benny shot him a look that thankfully got him to shut up.

 

“Alright, I’ll make some lunch, don’t you two know of somethin to help keep those dicks from tracking him?” Benny asked putting Samandriel down to get into his kitchen.

 

“Sammy’s area, he’s the books guy!” Dean shouted back toward the living room while grabbing up another beer and heading toward the porch. He needed to clear his head a bit and Benny was right, he was kinda acting like a dick. Might have partly been to the buildup in adrenaline with no release but either way, Dean knew he had to get his shit together and quickly.

 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. They both knew he was just as good at the research thing just didn’t enjoy it so he pawned it off on Sam anytime he got the chance and it wasn’t all hands on deck. Turning toward the kitchen where Benny was headed and the little wolf up quickly following behind, wrapping around his legs protectively. It might have been the cutest thing he’d seen in a long time.

 

“Well,” he let out a small laugh before continuing, “I don’t know much. Obviously, they can’t track him as well in his wolf form. I think if he were out there in the woods though, they might be able to pick up on his trail now. One of the guys, _one_ is an actual hunter. It makes me think they’ve pulled him in recently. The rest of them...hell if I know man.”

 

Sam sighed letting out a deep breath, brushing a stray lock of his hair back. “The stuff they tried to drug him with, or did drug him with is either not working or the paralytic that kept him from shifting has worn off...I’m not sure and he can’t shift back to tell us without y’know sending of a homing beacon to the psycho hunters.”

 

“Which is why I wanna know if there is something you two can do to help him.  As much as I like him like this, I’d rather him be able to speak and tell us what he knows.  You want stew or chili?” Benny asked looking down at Samandriel.

 

Samandriel is fine with either but he let out two small grr sounds as quietly as he could. Gently, he rubbed his cold, wet nose against Benny’s leg and leaned into him. Even the small distance between them was uncomfortable for his wolf, wanting, needing to be closer.

 

“Biology says whatever it was should be y’know gone within a day or so tops even most medications won’t last more than twenty four hours, which actually translates to eighteen or something, but... if what they’re using is magical…” Sam trailed off, unsure of what to say despite knowing Benny would be disappointed. “We’re still reaching out to sources but they don’t exactly share with outsiders and talking to anyone who’s worked with them isn’t a smart idea...for obvious reasons.”

 

Samandriel thought to himself about the snippet he’d overheard earlier and realized that maybe, maybe that would mean it was okay for him to shift back in a few hours, but he wouldn’t do it until the hunters had gone or he was more certain that it was safe.

 

Benny grumbled out a curse as he started to pull out the ingredients for his chili. It was simple and fast and fed a whole lotta people. And if he knew Dean, he’d eat about half the pot. Sam continued to rattle on about this and that, most of it not really important to Benny.  He honestly didn’t mind Samandriel staying a wolf but he missed the kid’s voice already.  

 

He chopped up the onions and started humming softly, something he remembered his momma singing to him when he was a baby.  The tension that had been growing in Samandriel’s little body was slowly melting away even though Benny could feel the wolf’s desperation to be closer.  

 

Samandriel nearly dozed off leaned against his mate’s warmth while the smooth voice moved over the french syllables with relative ease and lulled him into safety and warmth, and the feeling of home.

 

Benny finished up the chili and allowed Samandriel to get a few licks off of a clean spoon before putting the lid over it.  Sam was still typing away on his laptop so Benny knelt down and gave Samandriel a few pets.

 

“I need you to stay inside so I can figure out what the hell is up Dean’s ass okay?” he said, smiling when he got a low whine followed by a small yip, “I’ll just be outside, you can see me from the glass.” He tapped Samandriel on the nose and got up to slip out the back door where Dean was staring out towards the tree line.

* * *

 

“So...need I ask why your panties are in a bunch?”

 

“Nah, man. I...fuck,” he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I’ll apologize to the kid when I come back in, just needed a minute to clear my head up. These people, they really bring out the worst in me.”

 

Dean leaned himself against the sturdy wooden beam of the porch railing as he contemplated the way he wanted to word the next phrase. “I mean, don’t get me wrong I’ve been pretty tunnel-vision when it came to hunting monsters. I never really learned there was a difference, but I would have never chased down some kid and do God knows what to him without some kind of sign he was hurtin people, y’know? Hell, even my dad isn’t that fucking crazy.”

 

“Makes you kinda wonder if all of em are bad,” Benny said with a sigh, moving to lean against the railing next to Dean, “I’m just glad you two came when you did.  Don’t know what woulda happened if you didn’t.  Thank you,” Benny said, reaching out to clap Dean on the shoulder.

 

Dean shrugged, it was no problem, really. He’d do anything for Benny it wasn’t like it put him out to come over and talk to some pricks for a few minutes, though the adrenaline rush was pretty heady. “I’ve been around this shit for a long time and all I know is, no matter what group of people you’re talkin’ about. You’re gonna find some good ones and bad ones, just how it is.”

 

“Pretty much, now come on, I made chili,” Benny said dragging Dean back into the house.  Sam barely looked up but Samandriel was right at his heels.  Scooping him up he grinned when Samandriel tried to growl at Dean.

 

“Hey now, you two need to learn to get along,” he scolded, gently putting him back down to check on the food.

 

Dean crouched down low, balancing himself easily as he reached out palm up. “Uh, sorry kid, man, I mean whatever, I didn’t y’know wanna get you all riled up before. I’ll, I’ll try harder, for Ben.”

 

Samandriel looked him over warily but finally decided it was best he make his own amends and slowly brushed just the tip of his muzzle against Dean’s palm before walking away and wrapping himself back around Benny’s legs.

 

“Aww, Dean made a new friend.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Sam.” He groused, heading toward the sink where he could wash his hands before he dug into his supper. The smell of chilli powder and fried meat filling his nose with warmth and happiness.

 

“Thank you little one,” Benny grinned, moving up next to Dean to scoop a little portion into a bowl for Samandriel before grabbing his own along with a beer. The migrated into the family room where his TV was and made sure that Sam was actually following before sinking down in the same chair as last night.  Samandriel perched his front paws on his knees again and Benny shook his head.

 

“You eat yours first then you can come up, I don’t need chili on my clothes or chair,” Benny chuckled.

 

Samandriel’s eyes widened a little and he looked up at Benny with his head cocked to the side and he whimpered. Cautiously, carefully not being too dramatic.

 

“You heard me little one,” Benny said with a stern but still a little playful tone. Samandriel made a huffing noise but dug in anyways.  Once he was finished, a little too quickly in Benny’s opinion, Samandriel was whining up at him again and Benny had to cave in.  He helped the little wolf back onto his chair and finished off his own bowl, allowing for Samandriel to lick the remnants of sauce from his spoon.

 

Being back in Benny’s warmth, in his arms was really the only thing he needed. The added bonus of savoring the spicy chili flavor from his fingers only improved his mood even further. He growled so low that it almost sounded like a purr and when Dean’s head shot up and his mouth twisted in a teasing grin, Samandriel bared his teeth for a moment before settling back into Benny’s lap.

 

Dean grumbled under his breath but let it go, the little thing was feisty that’s for sure. He wondered what it looked like as a person. He figured it would probably be a young twink considering that’s how Benny liked his boyfriends, but the idea of it being some burly mountain biker had his head thrown back cackling at the idea of it. When everyone turned to stare, Dean just shrugged. “I make my own fun.”

 

Sam just shook his head and groaned at how full his belly was. Benny’s chili was delicious and it wasn’t often he got the chance to come out here. They got along, him and Benny but they weren’t nearly as close as he and Dean were and Sam was okay with that. He kinda missed the guy’s cooking though, he survived on mostly fresh, raw meals but rarely ever got something that involved real preparation.

 

“Alright, I’m gonna clean my kitchen, you two either do some researching or find a movie to watch,” Benny said pointing at Sam and Dean before grabbed in up all their bowls and carrying them into the kitchen.  Samandriel was right at his heels though he was very good at not getting in Benny’s path.  He got all the dishes done, making small talk while Samandriel made little whining or growling noises to the things he was saying.  

 

Samandriel loved his wolf, loved it despite his small size. He enjoyed running through the woods free and wild from time to time but this is one of the first times he’d ever found himself aching to be human. Ar least he and Benny seemed to be able to communicate this way. It wasn’t preferable but they managed to understand one another even if it was only the most basic yes or no answers.

 

He listened to the hunters get further away but still rustling nearby in the woods around his mate’s property line. It made his hackles rise from just the thought of it. He bit back the urge to snarl at them, instead laying himself against Benny’s leg and allowing the scent and heat of mate to calm him.

 

Dean reached for the remote as Sam grabbed the keys heading out to scoop up his laptop from the car. He turned on the first thing that looked halfway decent and just sat there, scoping Benny’s place out in an entirely new way.

 

There were eight points of entry, one of which was too small for a human to fit through, they could use it for something else, but not for people. Only one room didn’t have windows or doors and that was the bathroom, he’d have to make sure the pup knew to hide in there if something went down. Benny would kill him if something happened to that thing, that _boy,_ Dean reminded himself. He needed to keep perspective. Samandriel hadn’t hurt anyone, therefore he was just as innocent as a human kid would be.

 

Before he knew what was happening Dean was up and searching for a roll of duct tape, sealing off the windows as best he could without drawing attention to them. He did the same for the bathroom, only taping it up completely not wanting them to have any kind of access to it just in case. He also poured some salt lines for good measure. He was just about to do the same for Benny’s room when Samandriel lunged from the kitchen snarling protectively between him and the doorway.

 

“Okay, okay… that’s .. that’s yours easy now kid, I’ll back off.” Dean said, thankful Benny’d come to take a look at what was happening. Dean tossed Benny the silver roll and told him to take care of the bedroom.

 

Benny shook his head a bit and sighed, “C’mon you little killer let’s get this room done,” he chuckled quickly doing his part to get the windows taped up.  He didn’t see a real need for it though, those hunters had to be gone by now and Samandriel hadn’t alerted them to anything changing.  But, he knew Dean very well so he did as he was asked before returning back into the living room.  

 

The movie that Dean picked out was one he’d seen countless times so he stretched out on the couch and yawned, patting his chest to let Samandriel know it was okay to climb up.

 

He didn’t mean to react so fiercely but the thoughts of Dean’s scent in Benny’s bedroom, in their bedroom, in their _private den_..he just ran on instinct and knew that he couldn’t allow it. As a wolf Samandriel’s emotions were all over the map. He was more easily angered, more easily depressed, and the same went for happiness but that was much less difficult to manage. His brain didn’t process things the same way so when he got angry, he got really angry and when he was sad or upset for some reason, every little thing seemed as if it were the end of the world.

 

Thankfully now that he'd found his mate, some of that would eventually ease back a little. He’d be more steady, anchored to his human half even when he was the wolf. Climbing up to rest himself on Benny’s lap was a good place to start though.

 

They laid there for hours, one movie turned into another and another and before the third one ended Samandriel heard the faint shout from where the hunter’s had started that cursed and said the window of opportunity was lost. He slowly and gently climbed down Benny’s chest to the foot of the couch and hopped off onto the floor trying his hardest not to wake his sleeping mate. He slipped into the bedroom and rolled happily on the soft mattress as he listened for their engines to rev and move further and further away.

 

Once they were out of hearing range, Samandriel bounced down to the floor and shifted. Stretching himself out as big as he could loving the flexibility and height of his human form. He wrapped himself in one of Benny’s flannel shirts and even took a pair of pajama bottoms with a drawstring and tied it as tight as it would go. They still hung low on his hips and the legs were too big and too long but at least he wasn’t butt naked for the Winchester boys.

 

With a soft smile, Samandriel curled back up with Benny on the couch and waited for morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Benny pulled the warm thing that was draped over him closer and hummed, his eyes opened just enough to see light brown hair tickling his nose.  Samandriel must have changed back at some point last night, which had to be a good sign.  He wouldn’t have shifted  if he knew the hunters were still around.  Benny rolled them over a bit until Samandriel was trapped between him and the back of the couch.  A cold nose tucked further into his neck and Benny couldn't help grinning as his arms wrapped tighter around the smaller boy’s body.  

 

He had no idea what time it was but he knew he had the day off which he was extremely grateful for.  Now he could make up a huge lunch and send the boys off with it to feed themselves for a few days. Just his little way of saying thank you.  

 

Samandriel mumbled something in his sleep and Benny hissed when cold little fingers brushed up his back.  The sting went away rather quickly as Benny snuggled closer and kept the kid warm.

 

In his sleep Samandriel drifted toward the the smell of mate, of home, of safety in Benny’s arms.

 

Benny ran his fingers slowly through Samandriel’s hair, humming softly as the boy in his arms tried to burrow further into him.  There was a little noise behind him that made him jump a bit but it was just Dean moving around in his kitchen.

 

“Dree...you wanna wake up for me or you wanna keep sleepin?” Benny whispered, brushing his lips over Samandriel’s forehead.

 

Samandriel whined a little, moving up to dig his nose into the crook of his mate’s neck on instinct. He inhaled deeply and couldn’t stop himself from snaking his tongue out to lick a small line up the warm skin half moaning at the taste of Benny.

 

“If I say I don’t wanna get up will you stay here with me?” he asked, his voice only moderately childish as he resigned himself to the fact that he’d probably have to get up either way. They had company and Samandriel doubted Benny would leave them on their own for much longer.

 

“How about this, you get up and meet Sam and Dean properly, I’ll kick them outta here and we can spend the rest of the day doin whatever you wanna do.  Sound reasonable?” Benny asked with a grin, his skin tingling a bit where Samandriel had licked him.  Benny knew what he wanted to do but he had to be good and allow Samandriel to lead this...whatever this was at the moment.

 

Samandriel nodded slowly, agreeing without protest. He sat up slowly and pulled himself off Benny, begrudgingly but he did it. With a quick kiss to the plumply perfect lips, Samandriel whined a soft, “Coffee, pleaseee.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Benny laughed pulling himself off the couch with a humph.  He playfully bumped Dean with his shoulder and gave him a tired smile.

 

“Hey Dean-o, this is Samandriel un-puppyfied,” Benny chuckled quickly going over to the coffee pot to make sure there was some brewing.

 

“You’re a little more approachable like this,” Dean’s finger pointed out the obvious changes. He smiled wide and nodded in the kid’s direction before turning back to the bacon frying on the stove.

 

“Yeah, sorry...I can be a little, uhm, primal in my wolf form.” Samandriel answered, the sleepiness still infused throughout his body kept him from caring enough to blush about his prior behavior, though normally he would have. “You can call me Alfie if you’d prefer..

 

With a sharp smile and another quick nod toward the kid, Dean agreed to the slightly awkward nickname. It somehow seemed to fit the kid. “Sam will be back soon, he’s taking a jog around the area to make sure nothing’s out there. We’re actually pretty sure the hunter’s sat a few traps before they took off, heard it was part of their M.O..

 

Benny frowned, his fingers tightening around the mug in his hands. These bastards come onto his land...if he ever finds out who they are Benny’s not sure he’d be able to stop himself from flying at them.  Shaking his head he finally got a steaming mug of coffee into Samandriel’s hands and had to guide the poor kid to a chair as he tried to gulp the liquid down.

 

“You want me to make some food for you and Sammy before ya leave?” Benny asked leaning against the counter next to the stove.

 

“Well I wouldn’t say no to your food Ben, but you don’t have to. I don’t think we’ll have to stay much longer and Sam didn’t exactly have time to grab his library before we left. He said there might be some more information back at the house, so we’ll probably look into that…” Dean hesitated, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Your boy safe? I mean, he shifted back…”

 

“Safe is relative, but they can’t track my human form anymore either, so now they’d have to actually see me and I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” Samandriel answered from the other room, drawing in the scent of his sweetened coffee and trying not to grumble at the few feet between Benny and himself. Staying in his wolf for so long over the last few days had really started to mess with his human instincts as well.

 

“We’ll figure it out as we go but if I sense any problems I’ll give ya a call right away,” Benny said grabbing up a plate of food before taking up the seat right next to Samandriel.  He couldn’t touch him really without losing the ability to eat so he settled for pressing their knees together.  Samandriel visibly relaxed a bit and Benny couldn’t help smiling

 

Realizing he hadn’t properly thanked Dean for both the coffee and Benny’s plate that smelled delicious. He opened his mouth to do just that when the back door creaked open and he got a strong whiff of a sweaty but familiar human scent. _Sam,_ he thought.

 

“I’mma grab a quick shower if you don’t mind, Benny. Then Dean and I have to get going. There are a few traps out in the woods but even if the pup was out there he’s probably smart enough to avoid them, I-” Sam stopped, taking in the full view of Samandriel in the flesh. “Oh, hey.”

Samandriel smiled and said a quick, “Hello, Sam.”

 

Sam just barreled forward “Anyway, so I don’t think there’s gonna be any problems and we should get a heads up if they make their way back over here, We have a friend tracking everything they do pretty much, and we’ll know immediately.”  He finished, tossing his phone onto the leather chair and stretching his neck a little as he lifted his feet up one at a time behind him and tugged until the tightness was pulled from them as well.

 

Benny snorted a bit watching Sam stretch, knowing full well Dean was going to start in on him if not look completely offended.  He nudged at Samandriel’s leg and quickly finished off his plate, “Well I appreciate everythin you did as well as the others.  And go ahead and wash up Sam, just don’t use all my hot water again you little shit,” Benny laughed throwing a piece of fallen bacon at Sam’s forehead.  He grabbed up his plate along with Dean’s that looked as if he had licked the damn thing clean and dropped them into the sink, promising himself that he’d wash them later.

 

He was more than grateful for the boys and all the they did but now all Benny wanted to do was tackle Samandriel to his bed, especially every time he would look up at Benny with that all too innocent stare.  

 

“Would you stop please, I don’t need to see that look in your eye...that’s friggin weird man.” Dean responded to Benny’s far too flirtatious grin, and eyes that were darkening more by the second. He sighed when neither of them made any attempt to stop their weird eye fucking. “I’ll pack up the car, Sam… hurry I’m leaving in ten with or without you.”

 

Sam shoved his fried bacon along with some eggs onto a biscuit before rushing toward his bag and into the bathroom. He needed to clean up at least a little before sitting in a tight space with and on Dean’s _precious leather seats_. He washed off in the shower as fast as humanly possible, saving his hair for later and dried off just as quickly before stepping into some loose jeans and a tee shirt.

 

He was smart enough to avoid the couch with his gaze as he grabbed up the rest of his things, knowing Dean would wait for him regardless but he also sorta knew Benny was itching to be alone with the .. guy, wolf, whatever and he didn’t want to stand in the guy’s way. “See ya, Benny. Nice to meet you Samandriel… call if anything changes.”

 

Benny rolled his eyes at his two friends but couldn’t help feeling a bit relieved when they were gone.  He took up Samandriel’s empty mug and placed it in the sink.

* * *

 

 

“So little one, what you wanna do now?” Benny asked leaning back against the counter.

 

Samandriel’s movements were fluid and precise as he walked toward the kitchen. He pressed himself along every inch of Benny’s back before hopping up on the granite beside his mate. “I’d suggest the bedroom, but I’m not really.. I mean.. I’m not sure, y’know… but this.. this was nice, this was really nice last time so I thought .. if you wanted…”

 

“I want whatever you want sweetheart.  You wanna stay out here and make out, you wanna go in my bedroom to take things a bit further...whichever you wanna do I’m totally for,” Benny grinned, moving to stand between Samandriel’s legs.  He yanked the kid forward and dragged his hands up and down the outsides of his thighs.

 

“This,” Samandriel panted, almost whispered against Benny’s mouth before surging forward and sucking his mate’s lips between his teeth and moaning at the feel of having it again. He wrapped his arms tightly around the back of Benny’s neck and inched as close as possible before Benny was pressed against nearly every bit of his frame. Samandriel let out a small whine when the man moved from his mouth down to his throat and began to nip and suck at the tender flesh. “Oh God.”

 

Benny pulled the collar of Samandriel’s borrowed shirt to the side to expose more skin and groaned before sucking hard, knowing full well it was going to leave a dark mark.  Samandriel shuddered against him, his fingers digging hard into his shoulders as Benny hummed, dragging his teeth along the now sensitive skin.  

 

Yanking the boy closer, he grabbed handfuls of Samandriel’s supple ass and moaned against his neck.  They were pressed flush together in all the best ways and it really wasn’t his fault that his pants were getting a bit tighter.

 

Feeling Benny around him engulfing Samandriel’s smaller frame with his larger, more muscular body was amazing. He moaned and whined when Benny’s blunt teeth dug into a spot just below the last and he began to mark and claim him. Samandriel knew that Benny probably didn’t recognize the significance, not being a wolf...but still it stirred him up in a way that was carnal and primal for both his halves.

 

“Fuuuuck,” he moaned, pulling back a little to get a breath of air that didn’t cloud his mind with mate, mate, mark, claim. “You have no idea what that does to me, how that that makes me want to react.”

 

“Enlighten me then little _Chiot,_ ” Benny growled against Samandriel’s jawline, leaving little nips here and there along the way to his mouth.  Before he could answer Benny kissed him hard, almost frenzied with the need to taste Samandriel.  He’d never felt this way about anyone ever before but it was as if his soul was burning with want.  His fingers gripped tightly onto Samandriel’s legs and lifted him up off the counter, carrying him blindly towards his bedroom.

 

“I, Benny..I want,” he panted as the heated kisses continued. His mate’s hands squeezing at his cheeks as they moved into the bedroom. Samandriel rolled his hips forcing the hard outline of his cock to rub against the rough denim covering his mates and nearly cried out with the satisfying pleasure he got from the simple brush of _them_ and _together_. “Fuck, you make me want to claim you, to keep you forever. and I haven’t even known you for two full days.”

 

His voice was rough and uneven over the last part due to his back bouncing softly against the mattress as Benny’s shirt came over his head and Samandriel palmed himself unable to resist  with the delicious view in front of him.

 

Benny threw his shirt somewhere behind him before crawling up on the bed, hovering over the smaller boy as he teased him with a barely there kiss, “Do you wanna stop?” Benny asked, keeping his eyes locked on Samandriel’s slightly glowing ones and dragged his tongue up the side of his neck. He couldn’t keep the devious grin from growing on his face when he felt the jump in Samandriel’s pulse.

 

“No! N-no, don’t stop,” Samandriel whined, his fingers grabbing at every inch of bare skin he could reach. Benny was gorgeous and undeniably sexy and the lustfilled drop in his normal baritone was downright sinful as it vibrated against his neck and sent a jolt of electric heat to his dick. ‘Need you, please don’t stop.”

 

“Sh, sh, sh,” Benny pressed a firmer kiss on Samandriel’s lips and hummed when he whined, his hands eagerly trying to pull him down, “I’m gonna take care of you sweetheart,” he whispered, moving his hand down to palm at Samandriel’s straining erection, grinning as the boy cried out wantonly.  Benny spread Samandriel’s legs apart and finally pressed their bodies together, his hips already rolling slowly as he leaned in to suck on Samandriel’s neck again.

 

He bucked up against Benny’s hand unable to stop the franting pleas from spilling between his lips. Samandriel was begging and whining for his mate, overwhelmed by every single touch but still whining and whimpering for more. His body was strung so tightly he felt as if he were going to snap at any moment. He’d never had someone else’s hands or mouth on him and the fact that it was Benny, it was mate, only made it even more intense.

 

“I’m not..I haven’t… I won’t last,” he finally got out, almost grunting the words as Benny’s teeth teased at his earlobe and his warm palm rubbed against the thin fabric of the borrowed pajama bottoms.

 

“It’s okay sweetheart, don’t hold back on me now,” Benny said softly against Samandriel’s ear, pressing a light kiss at his pulse point before shimmying down, dragging the way too big pj bottoms with him.  He groaned at the sight of Samandriel’s leaking cock and didn’t waste another second before getting it into his mouth.  The noises flying out of Samandriel’s mouth made his entire body shudder and Benny sucked a bit harder, loving the way Samandriel’s hips jerked up.

 

Even just the touch of Benny’s hands on him felt like it was enough to draw an orgasm out of him but the feel of tight, wet heat enveloping his shaft as his mate swallowed him down was just too much. Despite the fact that it hadn’t been more than a ten minutes since they’d started making out in the kitchen, Samandriel could feel himself edging closer and closer to release. He grabbed at Benny’s shoulders, fisted his hair with one hand and jerked wildly until he felt the hands clamping down on his hips. Samandriel felt he was crawling out of his skin one suck at a time. “Fuuck, Benny..pleaseee, please...oh God.”

 

“Cum for me cher,” Benny growled out before sucking him back down, moaning when the tip of his cock pushed against his throat.  He managed to get his hands underneath Samandriel’s ass and helped him buck up into his mouth until he was moving on his own.  Fingers yanked on Benny’s short hair as Samandriel lost all sense of control but he wasn’t getting right over the edge just yet.  

 

Grinning inwardly Benny dragged a finger right over Samandriel’s hole and that sent the poor kid into a whole new realm of pleasure.  Or so it seemed with the way his hips were now hammering against his mouth.

 

It was all too much and Samandriel cried out, loud and completely debauched as he felt the orasm ripping through his gut and spilling into Benny’s mouth. He barely breathed at all and when he did it was mostly in panted curses, pleas, or breathless repetitions of Benny’s name. Sated joy began to swirl under his skin but he still wanted, needed to take care of his mate, wanted to make it just as good for him.

 

Benny kissed at Samandriel’s hip before moving back to hover over him.  The complete blissed out look on his face made him grin and he brushed their lips together.  He’d give the kid a moment before he got him all riled up again.  Samandriel did try to reach for the button of his jeans but Benny pinned his hands down on the bed.

 

“Not yet little one. I’m not quite finished with you,” Benny grinned.

 

“But I need..I want to...for you,” he said, biting his lip anxiously as the haze in his mind still fizzled around leaving him feeling better than he ever had before.

 

“I know and you will...but after I’ve had my fill,” Benny chuckled, giving him a brief kiss before grabbing at Samandriel’s hips to flip him over onto his stomach.  There was a sound of protest but Benny ignored him in favor of palming pale flesh, spreading him open slowly to reveal an eagerly fluttering hole.  Benny groaned low in his throat as he traced the rim with his thumb.

 

“Has anyone ever touched you?” Benny asked, putting just a tad bit of pressure with his thumb against Samandriel’s hole.

 

“N-no, uhm..just you, only you.” Samandriel answered with a shuddered moan as he felt the thick tip of Benny’s thumb rub at him. He’d never even touched himself there, never...it felt so forbidden at the time. Now with his mate’s finger so close to his most intimate area, Samandriel’s face was burning red with both want and embarrassment of his lack of experience.

 

Benny shuddered hard, needing to take a moment to calm his furiously beating heart.  It never mattered to him how experienced his partners were...but with Samandriel it was different.  Maybe it was that whole mate thing but whatever it was, something unhinged in his chest that no one had ever touched his..well.. _mate._

 

Benny lowered down until he could kiss the base of Samandriel’s spine, leaving little trails of soft touches until Samandriel let out a quiet moan.  It was then that Benny dragged his tongue over his hole, the responding sound that Samandriel made went straight down into his aching cock.

 

“Mmm, so good sweetheart,” Benny said, flicking his tongue along his clenching rim.

 

The unfamiliar sensation caught him off guard and Samandriel mewled into the bedsheets. He tightened his grip on the covers and fisted them until his knuckles were white as his heart began to race and he felt his whole body flush red. He whimpered and whined as the smooth soft tongue started to slide inside “Benny, Benny, I..Oh my God.”

 

“Relax sweetheart,” Benny cooed rubbing Samandriel’s back a few times before diving his tongue back into his eager hole.  Moaning at the taste of his _mate_ he dug his fingers into Samandriel’s thighs and delved deeper, rolling his tongue to stroke at all his walls.  Samandriel was writhing into the sheets and Benny reached between his quivering legs to feel his slowly filling cock.  He gave him a few strokes to get him harder a bit faster but backed off pretty quick.

 

Once his little mate was nice and open for him, he slowly started to dip his finger in with his tongue.

 

Samandriel’s back arched tightly like a drawn bow and he keened as Benny pushed inside him with wetness and the hard digit that prodded against his clenching rim. He let out a long string of whines and whimpers before he started to rock and grind back against the blissful feeling of a velvet tongue and the unyielding pressure of  Benny’s finger, “ _Oh, God_ ,” _fingers._

 

Benny grinned as he pulled back, his finger easing in and out of Samandriel with the help of his spit but he needed his lube.  Without jostling him too much Benny was able to grab up his bottle from the nightstand and dribbled some onto his other fingers before getting some right on Samandriel’s hole.  The kid gasped a bit sharp and Benny quickly kissed at his shoulder.

 

“Sorry, shoulda warned ya it’d be a bit cold,” he said, a second finger slowly pushing in next to the first, cutting off whatever Samandriel had been about to say, “Mmm, that’s it sweetheart, you like that don’t you?”

 

“Yes, Benny..pl-please,” Samandriel begged, either his young age or his wolf stamina was proving to be a glorious thing as he felt his cock begin to fill again. Benny’s expert hands, mouth, _everything_ was just too much and not enough at the same time. He was overwhelmed with anticipation, pleasure, and the delicious scent of _them_ and _together_ assaulting his nose, but still somehow felt empty even with the two large, slicked up fingers moving in and out of him with slow but sure thrusts.

 

“Just one more little _chiot_ ,” Benny groaned in his ear, nippling at his lobe as he finally found that glorious bundle of nerves.  He grinned to himself as he dragged his fingers hard and slow over it.  Samandriel’s body jerked and writhed as cries left his throat.  It made Benny’s cock throb and he had to fight the urge to rip his damn pants off.  He wanted Samandriel needy and so ready for him before he sank into him.  When Samandriel’s legs widened and his chest pressed against the bed Benny pushed in a third finger, his breath coming out in a shudder when it slipped in easily.

 

“Fuck baby…” Benny gasped fucking into him with his fingers as his free hand started to undo his pants.

 

Samandriel began to practically purr as the almost satisfied feeling curled in his gut. He felt fuller now, with the extra finger and he knew now what he was waiting for. He knew once Benny pushed inside him he’d have what he needed.

 

“Please...I can take it, I promise. My-my body is, it’s ready for you, Benny. I’m ready.” Samandriel half grunted the last part out as he rocked back hard on the thickness of flesh and bone digging into him. He pushed until Benny’s fingers were swallowed up and he heard a loud moan behind him.

 

Benny couldn't take it anymore, he finally got his pants and underwear down to his ankles and quickly slicked his throbbing cock up before yanking Samandriel closer to the edge of the bed.  He dragged the head against Samandriel’s hole and bit his lip when the kid let out a guttural moan.

 

“Just relax sweetheart,” Benny grunted as he started to push in.  The kid had been right about his body being ready, he pulled Benny in until they were flush together and he had to grip the kid’s hips to keep him from moving right away.

 

“Fucking hell,” Benny groaned, it felt too good and his eyes were damn near rolling into the back of his head when Samandriel clenched around him.  The kid was eager and Benny could appreciate that, with a deep chuckle he pistoned his hips forward with a hard thrust.

 

“Yes...fuck yes, Benny...more, harder..please…” Samandriel begged his hips moving as much as Benny’s grip would allow, needing more, needing faster. He wanted nothing more than Benny filling him up with his hot, sticky juices, craving it within the deepest parts of him. One day they could take it slow, easy, make love to one another like both he and his mate deserved but right now Samandriel needed everything Benny could give him. “I..I want you to fuck me, hard and ungh, and fast. Shit, shit, yes, yes. That’s it.”

 

Benny let out a growl as he gripped onto Samandriel’s hips tight enough to leave bruises and started thrusting forward, hard and rough, just like his little wolf wanted.  Samandriel felt amazing...sounded glorious with each moan and cry he let out.  Benny was grateful he didn’t have any neighbors, he wanted Samandriel loud.

 

Something deep in his gut was unfurling and little licks of pleasure spread throughout his body.  Each time he pressed flush against Samandriel, he could feel something clicking together, a connection with the boy that went beyond anything physical.  Samandriel was a mess under him but Benny knew he could feel it as well, the cries were becoming more desperate and his fingers were reaching back to dig his nails into Benny’s thighs to keep them close together.

 

“Fuck sweetheart,” he gasped, falling forward until Samandriel was flat on the bed and Benny blanketing over him.  The connection seared through them again and all Benny could do was rut hard into his _mate_.  He did manage to snake a hand under them to grip onto Samandriel’s leaking cock, giving him something to fuck into.

 

Samandriel could feel his wolf crawling to the surface, his insides were filling with the animal until his skin was stretched tight over the invisible creature. Something snapped in him and Samandriel used an unimaginable amount of strength to shove himself down as far as he could go on Benny's cock rocking them over just enough to leave his mate flat on the mattress. He let out a small whine, gasping at the new amount of fullness he felt as he sank down fully seated on Benny’s cock.

 

Samandriel lunged forward to get at Benny’s throat. When the wolf reached the soft skin over the thump of his mate’s heart he bit down, hard. His sharp teeth digging into the surface just enough to feel the metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

 

Surrounded by _safe, mate, den_ , everything his wolf could want Samandriel’s body convulsed into wild spastic movements as his orgasm ripped through his groin and shot out to cover Benny’s abdomen all the way up to his chest. He marked and painted his mate with his cum and unable to help himself, Samandriel howled with delight.

 

Benny felt himself shout out as he held on for dear life.  Samandriel was writhing on top of him and the sting on his neck was enough to send him over the edge, his own teeth clamping down on Samandriel’s shoulder.  It wasn’t enough to break skin but he didn’t let go until his own body was done twitching.

 

“Shit, fuck….” Benny gasped holding Samandriel close.

 

Samandriel’s fingers  brushed over the small divots in Benny’s throat and he nearly whined at how much of a mark he’d left. He didn’t mean to hurt the gorgeous man, but undoubtedly sensing his anxiety, Benny reached up to grab his hand and push hard against the heated skin where Samandriel could smell a bruise forming. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t...I mean my wolf.. “

 

He stopped, clearly and utterly unable to express what he was thinking, not that it was any excuse, any reason to harm his mate.

 

“Shhh, it's okay sweetheart.  I understand and it honestly doesn't hurt right now.  It'll probably be sore as all hell tomorrow but I'll live,” Benny said as he brushed his lips along Samandriel’s cheekbone.  

 

“Was that okay for your first time?” He chuckled, nuzzling his face in the crook of Samandriel's neck.

 

“Better than I ever could have imagined,” Samandriel answered, grinning despite his self-consciousness about the mark and his inexperience. Benny had taken care of him and made it amazing. “You make everything better.”

 

“I don’t know about that but I’m thrilled it was good.  You’re a wild little thing when you get worked up,” Benny snickered pulling Samandriel in for a slow kiss as his hands dragged down soft skin to grab at his ass.  Gently he lifted him off and both of them groaned when he slipped out of his body.  

 

He wanted to get them into the bath but he pulled the blankets over their bodies instead.

 

“It’s the wo-” Samandriel started but then when he looked at his mate and remembered the fond, lustful look in his eyes as they moved together he stopped himself. “Actually I guess it is me, or at least maybe both of my halves. I’ve never wanted anything like this before, not this badly.”

 

“To be completely honest with you cher...I’ve been with several people.  A couple I thought I had been in love with but this with you, is a whole new territory for me.  And I’m not talking about you being a shifter.  I’ve never felt this strongly for someone, especially not this quickly,” Benny said, pressing a kiss to Samandriel’s forehead before propping up on his elbow.  His free hand rubbed slow circles along the younger man’s chest and stomach.

 

“I don’t know if it’s this whole mate thing but I do feel insanely connected to you and I’m sorry if this makes me sound like a complete creeper,” Benny chuckled, his face face ducking down a bit, “I just know that if you were to walk out of my life tomorrow I’d never be the same.”

 

“No, no you’re not..you’re not crazy. With you being human it probably feels a lot more, _strange_ or inexplicable but our mate bond grew exponentially faster because I was a wolf when I first saw you,” Samandriel bit his bottom lip and tucked his head beneath Benny’s chin. “I knew right away that you were mine. I might have known it, if we’d met some other way but not in the same capacity. It wouldn’t have happened so fast, wouldn’t have felt so strong.

 

Samandriel traced his the tip of his finger down Benny’s chest, barely brushing over a small brown nub absently, when he heard a quick inhale. He smiled, figuring he would keep that information for another day. “With you helping me, protecting me, taking me home with you in my wolf form… the connection between us was more intense from the beginning,” he stopped for a second, taking in a deep breath as he gathered the courage to ask what he needed to ask. “This can be, I mean...is it too much?”

 

Benny smiled, gently cupping the side of Samandriel’s face and kissing him.  A soft moan left the younger man’s lips as Benny slowly slid his tongue between his parted mouth.  He kissed Samandriel until he was humming and loose limbed, his hands barely able to stay in contact with Benny’s body.  When he pulled back he was hovering over Samandriel and grinned when the kid’s eyes drooped a bit.

 

“When I woke up to find a beautiful boy in my bed instead of a small wolf, now that may have been a little too much at first.  But this?  Nah, this just feels..” Benny bit his lip thinking for a minute before letting out a breathy chuckle, “Like coming home to a warm house out of the cold rain.”

 


End file.
